


the night begins to shine

by soulffles



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, also a special appearance by cap'n crunch, black hat is new to this whole Soft thing so bare with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulffles/pseuds/soulffles
Summary: Whatever took place in the kitchen after midnight was to be blamed on the romantic hum of the fridge, it was an unspoken agreement. This definitely included ruthless lackeys coming home with black eyes and an insane hunger to boot.





	the night begins to shine

**Author's Note:**

> listening to my heart and divulging in the rare moments of domesticity in the manor. follow your dreams, kids

“Who gave you that black eye?”

Demencia ceased her aggressive pantry blitz, a box of Cap'n Crunch at the ready, tipped back over her head. A red berry piece dropped to the ground, bouncing off her toe before scuttling to a stop underneath the fridge.

She swore, her boss and his creepy shadow tricks not nearly as enrapturing as when she was in a good mood. He practically poofed out of nowhere, the rhythmic tapping of his claws slipping right past her ears.

Disinterested and aloof, the girl scanned the shelves for what she was looking for, throwing a half-hearted answer his way.

“Whoever he was, he’s dead now.”

She went back to her snack, juggling a jar of peanut butter in her other hand while closing the door with her foot. Black Hat made a face,  _that_  face, and reached beneath the fridge to retrieve the fallen soldier as she scooped a huge chunk out with her finger.

“Pick up your mess, I don’t want ants,” he remarked, flicking the ball of cereal in the trash across the kitchen. “And that’s disgusting.”

When she didn’t respond, he sighed, taking a step forward.

“May I see it?” he suddenly inquired, hands cooly clasped behind his back, all business-like and rudely attractive to an extent that totally pissed her off.

Nonetheless, Demencia continued to chew, searching for a spoon in the dishwasher, studying the off-brand packaging of the peanut butter, cursing Flug and his shitty shopper syndrome because she specifically asked for Jif, doing anything to avoid Black Hat’s heavy, smoldering gaze.

“Okay,” she said anyways.

When she looked up he was already there, hat and all tilted to the side as if he could use his supremely sexy demon powers to heal the lizard girl’s biggest blunder of the week. But he couldn’t, at least not to her knowledge.

“And you said you took care of him?” her boss questioned, finally bringing a hand to her chin, getting a better look at the puffy swell of flesh that took up half her face.

Demencia released a pained chuckle, licking the inside of her mouth, tasting the peanut butter on her teeth. “Tore him a new one, literally.”

He seemed to find that reply quite amusing, because he also chuckled, sinister grin flashing in the dark at the mention of a pesky hero’s demise.

“That’s good to hear. Always let them know who they’re dealing with.”

“My favorite pastime,” she wisecracked with ease, vile and full of raging spunk. Alas, there was something missing. Her voice sounded tired, empty. She couldn’t really blame herself, though. It was almost 3am. and she was desperately seeking the familiar warmth of her bed to get her through the rest of the night. Yet, as she swallowed in the sight before her, the beautiful curve of Black Hat’s silhouette against the looming darkness, she decided that was all the warmth she needed.

It was silent aside from the hum of the fridge, the white noise almost a soothing symphony as it kept the two at bay. Then, holding their positions, they inched forward a bit—the girl gripping the counter behind her with anticipation— until Black Hat brought his lips to Demencia’s eye, gently kissing the bruised skin on her face.

The girl leapt back, smacking her head on the microwave above.

“Jesus  _christ_ —"

“What the  _fuck_ —”

Black Hat dropped her chin like it just went up in flames, thoroughly startled to the very core. “What on  _earth_  are you—?”

Demencia interrupted him, rubbing the newly tender spot with a cadence that only people who just banged their skulls on microwave doors could profess.

“Well most people go for someone’s mouth during a kiss, not their big ol’ ugly shiner they got during a fistfight! Fuck!” She proceeded to massage her second forming wound, her eldritch employer at a loss for words. “Who are you, pulling a move like that, fucking Mr. Darcy?”

“Well excuse me—"

“Shit, dude, look. You just surprised me, okay? To be honest, I was expecting to get pounded so hard in the wall til’ I forgot my name. A kiss like that is not really a… _you_  thing to do, is all.” The girl paused, rethinking her words. “But I mean we could totally make it one, I am  _so_  down for that, trust me. All the way, 110% on board.”

Black Hat— on a level that Demencia would later describe as Nether-Region Thrumming Adorable—pulled her in close and awkwardly planted another kiss to the top of her head.

“I suppose,” he began, resting a hand on the spot where he just smooched, as if he were sealing the newfound affection in, “I suppose you should get used to it then.”


End file.
